Engagement
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: ¡Si, Alya! ¡Me quiero casar contigo! -respondió emocionada -¡¿Disculpa! -grito Adrien escandalizado -¡Esperen un momento! -Exclamo Adrien con los ojos todavía paralizados sobre las dos chicas abrazadas frente a él, interrumpiendo la cariñosa escena de "compromiso" -¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí? -Oh, nada... Solo me acabo de robar a tu novia


**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **(Marinette/Ladybug, Adrien/Chat Noir y Alya/Rena Rouge)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

-Marinette... -comenzó a decir Adrien, tomando de las manos a la chica y mirándola profundamente.

-¿Si? –respondió ella, poniéndole completa atención a su novio.

-Marinette... -repitió el chico, esta vez notoriamente nervioso.

-¿Si, Adrien?

-Marinette...

-¿Adrien? -pregunto confundida

-Marinette...

-¿Qué Adrien? ¿Qué? –pregunto la azabache, esta vez sintiéndose un poco irritada.

-Ma... Marinette...

La chica soltó un pesado suspiro, completamente confundida al notar como los nervios del joven empeoraban. ¿Pero de que se trataba todo eso? ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Hasta hace unos momentos atrás la cena sorpresa que Adrien le había preparado estaba saliendo de maravilla, pero ahora... No entendía porque de pronto le parecía que actuaba como un pobre gato asustado y acorralado ante una jauría de lobos en medio de la nada.

-¡Maldita sea Agreste, eres un desastre! –exclamo Alya, saliendo de pronto de unos arbustos y dándose una palmada en la frente.

-¡¿Alya?! –exclamo Marinette asustada, mirando a la morena y dando un pequeño brinco en su asiento.

-¡Ah, hola Marinette! –Saludo la chica de gafas como si nada, con una brillante sonrisa antes de mirar al rubio -¡Solo dilo Adrien, no seas cobarde! ¡Ya te estas excediendo con el suspenso!

El rubio de brillantes ojos esmeralda frunció el ceño indignado.

-¡Esto no es tan fácil como parece! –se quejó mirando a la chica de reojo. Maldiciéndose por haber aceptado que permaneciera cerca durante aquella cena "privada" en la que por fin le pediría matrimonio a su amada novia.

-Esperen, un segundo... -intervino Marinette más confundida que antes –Alya, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Ayudando a mi buen amigo Adrien –respondió Alya levantando el mentón como si estuviera orgullosa, permitiéndose salir de los arbustos y parándose junto al rubio, quien aun sostenía las manos de Marinette sobre la mesa de su jardín.

La azabache frunció el ceño.

-¿Ayudarlo a qué?

-A decirte que se va a casar.

-¡¿Cómo?! – Grito Marinette sorprendida, soltando las manos del chico quien también pego un grito de sorpresa y miro a la morena asustado -Adrien, ¿Quieres terminar conmigo para casarte con otra? –pregunto con el dolor tanto en su voz como en su rostro.

-¡No, no, no espera! –Exclamo Adrien rápidamente, asustado por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas -¡No es lo que piensas!

-¿Entonces que es todo esto? ¡No entiendo nada!

-Vamos Agreste, ¿Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo? –dijo Alya palmeando el hombro del rubio.

El chico gruño irritado.

-Está bien, Marinette...Lo que quiero decir es... En realidad, lo que he estado pensando... Es... Es que...

-Pssss... Sigue matrimonio –le soplo Alya, terminando con la paciencia del chico.

-¡Dios santo, Alya! ¿Lo haces apropósito? –se quejó el.

-¡Oye tranquilo, gatito! Solo trato de ayudar.

-¿Interrumpiendo y poniéndome más nervioso de lo que ya estoy?

-Tú me pediste mi ayuda, no sé porque te quejas... Además, esto es muy sencillo.

-¿Sencillo? ¡Debes estar bromeando!

Ante la escena, Marinette simplemente observaba a la pareja con los ojos muy abiertos. Por fin dándose una idea de lo que estaba pasando.

¿Acaso...? ¿Acaso Adrien estaba intentando pedirle matrimonio? Ante la posibilidad de aquello un poderoso sonrojo acudió al rostro de la azabache.

-No, no es ninguna broma.

-¡Entonces si te parece "taaaaan sencillo" haz la propuesta tú!

Alya sonrió abiertamente.

-Bien, muévete chico –dijo mientras lo empujaba para quitarlo de su asiento y ocupar su lugar, quedando frente a su mejor amiga.

-¿Pero qué...? –pregunto Adrien sin tener la menor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

–Marinette, amor mío... Luz de mis ojos –comenzó a decir de manera romántica, tomando las delicadas manos de la azabache –Quiero decirte que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, que ya no me imagino un solo día sin estar junto a ti, que gracias a ti conozco el verdadero significado de la palabra "amor" –Marinette abrió los ojos como platos y trato de sonreír al ver la cara desencajada de Adrien –Así que, quiero preguntarte algo... Mi bichito, ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Al terminar su pregunta, Alya le guiño un ojo y Marinette miro de reojo a su novio. Luego se mordió el labio inferior para evitar reirá al notar como el chico había dejado caer su mandíbula. Por lo que sin poder evitarlo, sonrió de manera resplandeciente y asintió.

-¡Si, Alya! ¡Me quiero casar contigo! –respondió emocionada.

-¡¿Disculpa?! –grito Adrien escandalizado.

Rápidamente Alya se levantó de un salto, tirando la silla por su repentina acción.

-¡Oh mi amor, te amo! –Exclamo Alya, abrazando a Marinette con fuerza mientras esta última, reía con gran alegría.

-¡Yo también te amo! –secundo Marinette.

Para esos momentos tanto Tikki como Plagg ya habían salido de su propia cena privada y ahora miraban preocupados al chico, quien estaba completamente pálido y parecía haber dejado de respirar.

-¡Nos vamos a casar, nos vamos a casar! –comenzó a cantar Alya mientras su abrazo era correspondido por la Franco-China y juntas daban algunos pequeños saltos en su lugar.

Luego ante el ya enorme asombro de Adrien y la confusión de ambos kwamis, Alya tomo el rostro de Marinette y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios que rápidamente fue devuelto por su "prometida", quien seguía riendo con gran felicidad.

-¡Esperen un momento! –Exclamo Adrien con los ojos todavía paralizados sobre las dos chicas abrazadas frente a él, interrumpiendo la cariñosa escena de "compromiso" -¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?

-Oh, nada... Solo me acabo de robar a tu novia -respondió Alya riendo a coro con Marinette. Ambas completamente divertidas ante la situación.

Tikki sonrió entendiendo la broma, Plagg miro la escena con aburrimiento y Adrien... Bueno, el simplemente verifico que había sido una muy, muy... ¡Muy mala idea dejar que Alya estuviera presente!

Vaya cena de compromiso.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Okeeeey... Se que muchos dirán: "¿Que diablos acabo de leer?" Y la verdad es que ni yo misma se que carajos acabo de subir jajajaja xD pero imaginar esta situación me causo mucha gracia, y si ya esta escrito, ¿Por que no compartirlo?**

 **Así que espero que les guste y si no, que al menos los entretenga un poco n.n**

 **Gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review/comentarios/ votos? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara... alvida!**


End file.
